The key to your heart
by jremme
Summary: Yea, I know it's not anywhere near Valentine's Day, but I wrote a V-day one shot anyway. Sickeningly sweet fluff, with Booth making romantic gestures in order to find the key to Brennan's heart. Will he be successful? Read and find out!


**A/N: A few things about this piece. I thought up the idea right before going to sleep, and amazingly, remembered it when I woke up the next morning; a sign, perhaps, that it was meant to be typed out. Also, it might be a little OOC, but I don't care. I was thinking of my birthday, Valentine's Day and thought it would be nice to write a V-day fic, so just pretend it's February, k? Enjoy!**

**The key to your heart**

On the morning of February 14th, Temperance Brennan was in her office, typing furiously at her computer when her partner burst through the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bones!"

" It's just another day Booth. The 'holiday', if you can call it that, was created to bolster sales of meaningless cards and chocolates. Nothing more."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him hiding something behind his back.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said, edging back toward the door.

"Wait, what's that behind your back?"

"I don't have anything behind my back."

"Yes, you do."

He sighed and drew a heart shaped box out in front of him so she could see.

"It's just me helping to bolster sales of meaningless chocolates."

"You bought those for me?"

"Well, yea."

"Oh. I appreciate the thought, but I resent the fact that men, you included, seem to think that the key to a woman's heart is chocolate."

He looked a bit crestfallen, but his face lightened up quickly. "Ok, if that's how you feel, I'm sure Angela would appreciate them." He started out the door.

"I never said I wouldn't accept them." His back was still facing her so she couldn't see the smirk that appeared on his face. He turned and set the box on her desk, leaning up against it.

"If chocolate isn't the key to your heart, what is?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I don't think I'm going to tell you. You should figure it out for yourself. Today."

He nodded his head slowly, picking up on her challenge. "I can do that."

"There are a lot of keys Booth. You have to find the right one," she warned, jingling her key ring for emphasis.

"Don't worry, I will." And with that, he left her office, going back to his own. Brennan leaned back in her chair. This was going to prove very interesting.

Later that morning, she received a text message.

_97.7 at eleven o'clock_

She was confused for a second, then realized it was referring to the radio station. She glanced at the clock. She had a few minutes. She pulled the small radio from the storage closet in the corner and plugged it in, flipping the dial to the correct station.

At eleven o'clock, the DJ mentioned that the next song was dedicated to 'Bones from you know who'. She cracked a grin shaking her head then raised a brow as the opening to 'Juke Box Hero' by Foreigner began to play. Her phone chirped, signaling another text message.

_They played the wrong damn song_

Chuckling to herself, she texted him back.

_That's ok, I know what you were trying to do. Although, I have no idea why you think the key to my heart is remembering you being blown up_

A couple minutes later,

_I was actually trying to make you think of what happened before the blowing up. Well, did I get it?_

With another shake of her head, she answered the message.

_Nope, wrong key, but thank you_

At one in the afternoon, a huge bouquet of flowers was delivered to her office, while Angela looked on, happy for her friend, but a tad jealous since Hodgins seemed oblivious to the significance of the day.

Brennan took a deep whiff of the flowers and plucked the card from the center, opening it and reading.

_Is this it?_

She picked up her phone and dialed his cell.

"Sorry, Booth. The flowers are beautiful, but they're not the right key."

"I'll figure it out. You wanna go to lunch?"

"I shouldn't. I've got so much to do here, I can't really take the time."

"All right. I'll catch you later then."

They hung up and Brennan left her office to locate Zach so they could start on their work.

At four o'clock, the doors of the lab opened and four men dressed identically entered.

Everyone looked up, and one of the men asked, "Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"That's me," Brennan replied nervously.

Without skipping a beat, the four men burst into song. A barbershop quartet. Brennan cast her eyes skyward, a smile appearing on her face. Angela bounced over to her and gripped her arm.

"Ok, what's going on? First the flowers and now the singing?"

"It would appear that I have a secret admirer."

"Would that secret admirer's name be Seeley Booth?"

"Ange, what makes you think that?"

"Oh, the fact that I saw him come in this morning with chocolates. He looked almost giddy."

"I'm not confirming anything," she said, grinning in spite of herself.

Angela smiled knowingly. "You just did sweetie. And don't worry; I think it's adorable. What's next, a romantic dinner?"

Brennan's phone rang at that moment, interrupting any further conversation. She picked it up.

"Are they there?"

"They came and went Booth. They were great, but that's not it either."

"Come on Bones, cut me some slack."

"I told you there were a lot of keys Booth."

"I know but- ," he began, only to be cut off.

"There's still time left Booth. You can do it."

His spirits seemed to pick up at her encouragement. "Before I spend too much money, is a fancy expensive dinner the key to your heart?"

"No."

"Ok, good. Bye, Bones."

"Bye, Booth." They hung up and Brennan returned to Zach and the skeleton spread out on the lab table.

She heard nothing more from Booth that afternoon and went home with the sinking feeling that he had given up after all. She wanted him to figure it out, to find the right key.

She made herself some tea and sat down on the couch with a book to relax. She read until her eyes grew heavy, and set it down, taking her empty teacup into the kitchen. It was eleven-thirty. He'd given up then. She sighed in disappointment, and went to head to her bedroom.

A knock at the door stopped her. Her heart momentarily stopped as well. Had he figured it out? She moved to the door, feeling anxiousness settle in as she opened it to reveal him standing on the other side, a sack of takeout in one hand, a six pack of beer in the other, and a single daisy between his teeth.

"Hi," he said, trying to talk around the flower. She grinned and removed it.

"I brought food and beer. Sort of an apology for the strangeness of the day."

"I see that, and you don't need to apologize. The day's not over yet either, so you did it."

"Did it? You mean, I got the right key?"

She nodded.

"This is the key? Me bringing food and beer over late at night? I've done that before though." He was puzzled; that much was apparent.

"Which should tell you something."

His face told her that he was drawing a blank.

"You've always had the key to my heart Booth. You just needed to realize it yourself."

His face broke into a smile, and she placed a soft quick kiss on his lips before tugging him inside, shutting the door behind them.

**A/N: Too much fluff? I think so, cause it's giving me a huge toothache. Still, V-day is about the mushiness, right? Lemme know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
